


Twisita Shorts

by TaioraQueen15



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, F/M, First Kiss, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lust, Making Out, Mention of sex, Minor Character Death, Multi, Night Of Passion, Protective Older Brothers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of one-shots about Twister and Rosita told in different P.O.V. A/N: Some mature themes, so if that's not your thing, don't read. Plain and simple. You've been warned. and also, Twister and Rosita are mature and older. and there's also some Spanish dialogue in here. So, if you don't understand Spanish, the meanings are in quotations.</p><p>Rosita M. Jimenez, Ramon J. Jimenez, Ramon J. Jimenez Sr., Marisol Jimenez and Natalia Suarez</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're the One

 

 

****************TWISITA****************

 

 _**You're the One** _ **( _Twister's POV_ )**

 

My parents were off visiting colleges with Lars and his girlfriend, Natalia Suárez, trying to tempt them into attending one together, which left me alone with a house to myself. 

 

Normally, I'd have my homies, Ramón José and Otto over. but when you can choose between playing video games with friends or making out/playing tonsil hockey with Ramón's sister, who happens to be my girlfriend, I did what any horny teenage boy would do. I called Rosita.

 

"Rosita," I only had to say her name for her to understand what I meant, cooling off time. "Again, mi amor?" She asked frustrated, pulling away from my embrace.

 

"Lo siento but you're a hot girl and you're kissing me!" I explained to her. We were in my room once again. She grinned and leaned back on the bed, considering how short she was compared to me. "Really, it's a compliment." I pointed out.

 

She smiled and curled up into my side, resting her head on my chest as she drew light circles on my abs, seeing as she wore a black and white leaf print tube top, a Heart and Pearl necklace, silver heart earrings, Rough Edge Mini shorts and sexy Red Roman Sandals, which she had taken off because she didn't want to mess up my bed.

 

She had a limited amount of makeup which brought out her natural beauty and had her dark brown hair in a side ponytail, leaving her bangs on either side of her face.

 

I was about to tell her that she didn't need to wear any makeup because she looked so hermosa without it, but she decided to anyway. "Uh, Rosita, you aren't really helping the situation." I told her, tensing up.

 

"Oops, sorry." She smiled, moving over to the opposite side of the bed and propping herself up with her elbow. "Maurice, can I ask you something?" She asked nervously.

 

"Shoot Chola Girl." I replied, mirroring her position.

 

"Do you ever wish you were dating someone else? Like, _'Regina_ _'_?" She asked, unable to meet my eyes and when she did, she gave me an accusatory look.

 

"What, no why? Do you? and besides, she's happily dating your brother." I asked panicking and getting scared of her. Rosita may be short, but she could beat the living daylights out of me. I knew it was too good to be true to have _the_ Chola Girl as my girlfriend I knew she-

 

"No, no!" She assured me, making me stop my thinking rant. "Then why do you ask?" I asked her, holding my breath for her answer.

 

"It's just. I know Ramón José and Otto. They have a lot of girlfriends apart from Reggie and Trish, a lot of girlfriends that put out.

 

I can only imagine how hard it is to hear all of their sex stories before they got serious with Reg and Trish, when we've been dating a lot longer than all their relationships combined and we still haven't." She blushed, looking at everything in the room but at me.

 

"Rosita, I'm not dating you because I want to sleep with you. I mean, I really do want to and I wouldn't mind if we did it again, that'd be great, it'd be a dream come true, a-"

 

I stopped, getting off track. "But that doesn't matter. Te amo and I want to be with you. and besides, I want to be the best boyfriend to you.  
I don't want to end up like Chávez and end up breaking your heart and hurting you physically and emotionally.  
Whether we have sex tonight, tomorrow, or a year from now which will probably be around the time we're married." 

 

I told her by grabbing her arms and pulling her up against my chest in a tight hug. I kissed her lightly on the head as I rubbed her back in reassurance.

 

"I don't think it'd be a year from now." She said, snuggling against my hardened chest. "Really?" I swallowed. "Longer?" I asked, letting out a sigh.

 

It's for Rosita, anything for Rosita.

 

"Maurice, you know I want to also." She replied, slightly sitting up and balancing herself with a hand on my chest. "You do?" I asked, surprised.

 

"Te amo, and I know I want my actual first time to be with you." She told me, this time having no problem looking me directly in the eyes with her own beautiful hazel eyes. I smiled up at her, grinning like an idiot. She laid back down settling and barely whispering:

 

"I'm just scared, because I know I wasn't the first time. I almost missed it."

 

"You know I'd never hurt you mi amor. and besides, we used condoms the first time." I swore, gently running my fingers through her hair. "I know, mi amor." She replied in Spanish. We stayed like that for hours until she fell asleep in my muscular arms.

 

I held her tight as I stroked her hair and not wanting to let her go.

 

"You're the one Rosita Jiménez, and someday I'm gonna marry you like I promised on our first date." I whispered in her ear, knowing she couldn't hear me. I finally fell asleep with her right beside me. and then she shifted so that her head was against my chest and her arm was around my waist.

 

So that way she was more comfortable. and my right arm was around her curvy waist and my left arm was behind my head.

 

 


	2. Friend or More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter in my continuous Twisita multi-shot. Even though it's going to have 41 chapters altogether.

 

 

 _**Friend or More?** _ **( _Rosita's_ POV)**

 

I came down the stairs to grab a water bottle from the fridge when I ran into Twister, a _shirtless_ Twister. Why does he always have to be shirtless?   
"Lo siento" I said in Spanish. I blushed looking down and walking to the fridge. "That's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either." He replied.

 

The microwave beeped and he pulled out a bag of popcorn. He opened it up and soon enough, all you could smell was the buttery goodness of the popcorn.   
"Ay Wey!" He yelled in Spanish, the steam burning his hand. "Ay Dios Mio!" I said in Spanish, while shaking my head in disbelief.

 

"Cuidado, mi amor. why do you always have to do that?" He dropped the bag on the counter, popcorn spilling everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh at him as he sucked on his thumb, trying to ease the pain. "No es gracioso!" he protested in Spanish.

 

"Sorry Maurice it is a little." I replied trying not to laugh some more. I went over and helped him clean up. Our fingers were lightly brushing as we both went for the same kernel. I looked up at him and suddenly we were in one of those corny movies where time stops and you look each other in the eye and you just know you're going to kiss.

 

Our lips were only inches apart and were so close to touching when Ramon Jose interrupts us. "Twist, man what is taking so long, foo?"   
Ramón asked coming into the kitchen with Otto. We both jerked our heads away and rushed to finish cleaning up the mess.

 

 _MAN! I NEVER GET ANY PRIVACY WITH MAURICE!_ I mumbled, angry that my stupid brother and Otto ruined the moment for us.  
"Sorry bros, it was hot and I dropped it." Twister explained. "Typical Twister." Ramón  laughed, while Otto shook his head in disbelief.

 

"Hey Rosita, you want to watch the movie with us?" He asked me. I was still blushing crimson from my almost kiss with Twister.

 

"What are you doing to my sister, _esé_  ? EH! _Oralé_!" Ramón asked, sounding like his nickname.

 

"No thanks, I told Regina and Sammy we'd work on her Zine tonight. Well, they asked me to. and because Regina wants to do an article on me about my life as a chola." I lied, suddenly very interested in the wrapper around my water, an excuse not to have to look up.

 

"Cool, how about I take this," Ramón  said taking the bowl of popcorn from Twister, which was a bad idea. "HEY! WE WERE GOING TO EAT THAT, FOO!" I yelled.

 

"Ay, ay, _CABRON_!" I started cursing at my brother in Spanish and Otto noticed my  Jiménez temper flare up.

 

"Hey, hey. calm down Rosie." He said, trying to ease my temper. 

 

"What the hell is your problem, man? You better watch what you say around Rosie. She's in M.M.A. and she could easily kick your ass."  Ramón snorted.

 

"So. She's just a weak little girl who shouldn't be in a sport like that. Maybe she should be in more safer sports, like Cheerleading." he sneered.  
As soon as he said that, he knew that set my temper off.

 

"Oh, really? Well, if I'm so weak, then how come I've won more tournaments than you, huh? Tell me that?" I fired back, while I clenched and unclenched my fists.

 

"Oooh. Rosita's going to beat me up, oooh I'm so scared." he said, laughing. Then as soon as I heard that, I slugged my brother in the face, knocking him unconscious.

 

Reggie ran over to my brother and tried to wake him up, but nothing worked. "Great. he's knocked out cold." She said. I rolled my eyes. Then after Ramón  was knocked out,he finally woke up and regained consciousness. Then he returned to the kitchen.   
"I'll be over in a sec, I'm just gonna grab a soda." Twister replied grabbing a drink,while looking nervously at me.

 

" _Apúrate,_ wey! (Hurry up, dude!)" Ramon ordered in Spanish, walking off to the living room again with a nervous looking Otto trailing behind. 

 

"Hey Rosita," Twister said as I calmed down for now and as soon as Ramon and Otto were gone and getting my attention.

 

"Yeah?" I asked, my heart racing. He leaned over and kissed me gently, brushing his lips against mine. When he realized I wasn't repulsed and telling him no, he grabbed my arms and pulled me close, giving me his all as he moved his lips against mine. "Twister, man, how long does it take to get a drink? Or did you drop that too?"

 

Ramón hollered from the living room and interrupting us once more. I lunged myself at  Ramón and was about to punch him again, until Otto rushed over and was trying to hold me back. "LET ME GO, OTTO!" I yelled, flailing my arms and attempting to punch him too. but he had a pretty strong grip on me. Otto did as he was told and backed off.

 

We were all in the kitchen and I was about to blow up again. "I should go." He sighed, giving me a smile and a kiss to calm me down as he went to join Ramón and Otto, as they were back in the living room. "Wow." I sighed, sinking against the fridge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the day, seeing as I've started on this last week. Please comment and tell me what you think. Or if not, you can just leave me kudos as usual. If I get a lot of comments or kudos, let's say 8 or more, I'll start on another chapter.


	3. Kiss and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter in the 'Twisita Shorts' series. and I hope to have this multi-shot completed by the end of this month.

 

 

 _**Kiss and Tell** _ **( _Twister's_ POV)**

 

"Wey, I don't kiss and tell!" I told Ramon Jose for the hundredth time that day. "But I'm your homie, come on!" "No way, foo!" I replied, shaking my head.

 

"What are you two bickering about now?" Rosita asked coming into Ramon's bedroom with Reggie, while Otto sat on Ramon's queen-sized bed.

 

"Twister's acting like a girl!" he whined. She and Reggie raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "He won't spill the beans on who he kissed last night!" He told them.

 

"I don't see why you two need to know!" I replied frustrated. "Was she a good kisser?" She asked, her and Reggie both grinning mischievously.

 

_***FLASHBACK*** _

 

"Maurice, is that you?" Rosita asked, startling me. I was really hoping nobody would run into me here. "Oh, hey Ro." I replied, busted.

 

"Do you know where you are, babe?" She teased. "The library." I told her confused. "It's just weird seeing you here." She replied.

 

"Oh, well I had to finish this video for AV Club." I informed her, holding up the assignment.

 

"Ah, makes sense. If anything could get you to the library, it'd be one of your films." She laughed. "What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Research paper." She sighed, holding a couple of books. "Bummer." I replied.

 

"Yeah, well I guess I'll let you get back to your project." She sighed, ready to go. "I'm done, I was just getting ready to go." I told her.   
"Cool, want to walk together?" She asked, since we lived not that far from each other. "Yeah, just let me get all of my stuff." I agreed, throwing everything into my backpack.

 

"Here, let me have your books." I told her, reaching my hand out. "That's okay, I can carry them mi amor." She protested.   
"Really Ro it's fine, my backpack has plenty of room." I pushed. She sighed but handed them over anyway. 

 

I zipped up my bag and we walked out holding hands the whole way and I couldn't help but stare at her.

 

Rosita looked amazing. She wore a Black and White striped Semi-Sleeve tube top, Black Kiwi Skinny Jeans, Black Laced High Heeled Boots, had her dark brown hair in loose and sexy curls with side swept bangs, natural makeup, mascara that made her bright brown eyes pop and shiny strawberry lip gloss.

 

I don't know how my girl does it but apparently Reggie, Clio, Sherry, Trish and Natalia constantly ask Rosita for fashion and beauty tips. and they always come over to her house when I'm there and she has to put down whatever she's doing and help them out.

 

"So what's your video about?" She asked, once we hit the sidewalk on the curb. "Uh, it's about, um, you." I told her nervously.   
"Me? But I thought it was about Regina, since you always film her." She asked stunned, and then looking at me with fire in her eyes.   
"Yeah, you know how girls can do anything that guys can do. That's because she's a really awesome athlete." I replied, feeling my face heat up.

 

"Oh. and I'm not? Are you too good for me or what? Is that it?" She asked, accusingly. Then she changed her tone, grinned and said: "Wow, that's really cool Maurice."

 

"You're not mad?" I asked surprised, and then scared because she looked like she was getting ready to whomp me, but thankfully she didn't.   
"No, I'm kind of flattered that you'd think of me. For once." She blushed and brushed her hair out of her face.

 

"Oh," I replied stuck for words. "What are you doing your research paper on?" I asked, turning the conversation on to her.   
"Um, can you define love by age? Some people think you can't find your soul mate in high school and others swear by it." She replied, blushing scarlet.

 

"What do you think?" I asked her. "I think when you know you know. Age doesn't matter. Whether you're 16 or 82, your heart knows when it's real." She answered, still red as a tomato. We made it to her house now and we both stood there, awkwardly not meeting each other's eyes.

 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said at last. "Yeah, see you later." I waved, turning the corner and crossing the street to my house.   
"Wait Rosita!" I called after her just as she was about to go inside. "Yeah, babe?" She hollered back. I ran over to her house and pulled out her books.

 

"Here, wouldn't want to forget these." I told her, handing them over. "Thanks Maurice." She leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Lo siento, that was stupid." She said in Spanish, blushed and turning red again.

 

She was about to go in when I pulled her back and kissed her on the lips, which she smeared with her sexy strawberry lip gloss and wrapping my arms around her waist. She dropped her books and brought her hands around my neck, yanking me closer.

 

_***END OF FLASHBACK*** _

 

"Yeah, yeah she was." I grinned back. "Am I missing something?" Ramón  asked as he, Otto and Reggie looked back and forth between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the day, seeing as I've started on this last week. Please comment and tell me what you think. Or if not, you can just leave me kudos. If I get a lot of kudos or comments, I'll start on another chapter.


	4. Talk and Avoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth chapter in the series. and I hope to have this done by this month. And if I can't, I'll have it done by next month.

 

 

 _**Talk and Avoid** _ **( Ramón  José _'s_ POV)**

 

"I know, I miss you too. Can you sneak away tonight?" Otto and I overheard Twister on the phone with my sister. "Busted!" Otto and I barged into his room.

 

 

He was sprawled out in bed, but jumped up when we came in. "UhI gotta go mi amor, Ramon Jose and Otto both just got here." He told the person on the other line who hung up immediately afterwards. Otto didn't understand what that meant, but I told him that it meant 'my love' in Spanish.

 

"What are you two doing here, esés?" He asked nervously. "We came to see if you wanted to hang. Who's the chick?" I asked curiously,  
grabbing his desk chair and sitting down, while Otto decided to stand.

 

"Feel like surfing?" He asked, avoiding my last question.

 

"Wait a second, is it the same girl you kissed last month? Cuz we still haven't forgotten _esé_." I replied, upset that he was still hiding this from Otto and me. "Or did you guys want to hit up MadTown and skate?" He asked, ignoring us again. "Come on esé! Why won't you tell us who it is?" I pushed. "Can you just forget about it guey?" Twister begged.

 

"Fine. Whatever man." I lied. One way or another, Otto and I were going to find out who it was that got our homie lying to us and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the day, seeing as I've started on this three weeks ago. Please comment and tell me what you think. or if not, you can just leave me kudos. If I get a lot of kudos or faves, I'll start on another chapter.


	5. Hide and Get Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fifth chapter in the series. and I'm just going to warn you that there's going to be some hot and heavy moments between Rosita and Twister.

 

 

 _**Hide and Get Caught** _ **( _Rosita's_ POV)**

 

"It's about time mi amor." I smiled, happy to see him. I stood on tiptoe since I was short, to give him a kiss hello, showing him just how much.

 

We were hiding in the woods at the park. He had me pushed up against a tree as he kissed me back and I was giggling as his hand crept under my white collared blue and red striped polo shirt and squeezed my breast. "I've been waiting for you to do that. I missed your touch." I moaned as he kissed my neck.   
"What are we doing?" Twister asked when we broke apart for air and released his hand from under my shirt. "Kissing." I replied, reaching up to do just that.

 

"What if Ramón, Otto and Reggie find out?" He pulled away. "Maurice, I really don't want to be thinking about my brother and our friends right now. It's just you and me." I told him, pulling him flushed against me and joining our lips for another heated and passionate kiss. "But-" He started complaining.

 

"Maurice!" I interrupted, frustrated. He lifted me up so that we were face to face before he kissed me again. I smiled against his lips and opening my strawberry flavored Victoria's Secret glossed mouth for him. He laughed at my eagerness and slipping his tongue inside and showing me who wore the pants in this relationship as he took over.   
He set my feet back on the ground so he could occupy his hands elsewhere.

 

One rested on my hip and then my curve as the other inched its way up my collared polo shirt tracing up and down my bare back and making me shiver with pleasure as I didn't have a bra under. 

 

"That's more like it." I smiled breathlessly as my chest rose and fell, my heart racing. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him down for round _dos_. Letting go, I brought my hands up to tangle them in his hair, knocking his hat to the ground. He moved his lips to my jaw, then my neck and finally my earlobe which he knew made my toes curl.

 

"Maurice. Ay." I moaned in Spanish and content by what he was doing. "Look what we got here guys, my little brother does have game! and great taste in women!" Lars laughed and making us jump apart. "Wait a second, is that Chola Girl?" He shouted out surprised when he saw me.

 

"Who?" Pi asked, confused. "Maurice's girl." Lars told him. "Come on Rosita, let's go." Twister said, grabbing my hand. He pushed past his brother and his friends, but Lars held me back. He grabbed my elbow and whispered in my ear. "You break his heart, I break Cholo Boy's face, got it?" He warned.   
"Whatever, foo. and anyway, aren't you supposed to be with Natalia?" I replied elbowing him hard in the gut, causing him to yell.

 

"Yeah. I told her that I was going out somewhere and I promised her that I would be back home on time." he told me, checking his watch. "Damn it! She's gonna kill me. Guys, we gotta go!" He said to the guys and then they left. "What was that about?" Twister asked, once we were out of sight and away from Lars and his stupid friends.   
"Nada." I lied in Spanish, not wanting to worry him. "Now, where were we?" I grinned, distracting him and making him forget all about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the day. and also, please leave me kudos or comments.


	6. Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sixth chapter. and just like the last chapter, there's going to be some funny, awkward and hot and heavy moments between Rosita and Twister. and let's just say Ramón José isn't too keen on his sister's sex life. And also, Rosita gets a little frisky with Twister too.

 

 

 _**Stolen Kisses** _ **( _Twister's POV_ )**

 

"Hey Maurice, you want to help me get some snacks?" Rosita asked. "I'm not really hungry,mi amor." I replied. "Ay Dios Mio, do you want to help me anyways?" She asked, frustrated. "Okay, sorry, don't go all loca on me babe." I pleaded, jumping up from the couch.   
  


"Wey, she's just trying to sneak away so that you guys can go make out." Ramón José grunted, disgusted.

 

Rosita slapped her forehead in embarrassment and Reggie frowned and gave him a 'really-babe-do-you-have-to-say-that?' look, while Otto shook his head in disbelief.   
"Oh, okay." I agreed, grinning like an idiot. "Keep your hands to yourself!" He shouted as we went into the kitchen.   
She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned up to kiss me, giving me light pecks on the lips before moving to my collarbone. 

 

She slid her hands down and squeezed my butt, making me jump back in surprise.

 

"Y-you heard what Ramón José said." I stuttered. "You weren't so concerned last night, mi amor." She smiled seductively and pressing herself against me once more. "Ay Dios Mio, I wish I hadn't heard that, cochina!"   
Ramón José complained and in Spanish as he ran the rest of the way to the bathroom, to hurl in the toilet and Reggie and Otto both went over to check on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this. and please leave kudos or comments. Because lately, you guys haven't been doing that.


	7. Out of Town and All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the seventh chapter in the series. and Ramon Jose Sr. and Marisol leave the house for the weekend, and leave Rosita, Ramon Jose, Otto, Twister, Sam and Reggie the house to themselves. and then, Ramon Jose gives Twister a warning about not going into Rosita's room when he's gone.

 

 

 _**Out of Town and All Alone** _ **( _Twister's POV_ )**

 

"Are you sure you guys are going to be okay?" Ramón José Sr. asked for the third time this hour. "Yes, we'll be fine, Dad." Ramón José assured their father.   
"Okay. It's only for a day, we'll see you guys tomorrow night, alright?" He replied, he and Marisol kissing both of their kids goodbye.   
"Maurice, behave yourself." He ordered, resting his strong hand on my shoulder. 

 

"I don't care if you're over while I'm gone, but you are not to go into Rosita's room, and don't even try to be sneaky, alright?"He asked and tightening his grip.

 

"Yes sir." I swallowed. Rosita came to my rescue and took her father's hand off of me and dragged him to his car. "You can trust us Daddy." She promised.  
" _All_ of us." She added, nodding toward Otto, Reggie, Sam, Ramón José and me. and we all shook our heads.   
"I know I can." He replied, before backing out of the driveway with Marisol riding in the front seat. "Be good, mija, mijo!"

 

He shouted in spanish before disappearing behind a corner. "Party time, eses!" Ramón José shouted in spanish, pumping his fist in the air and Otto followed his lead.   
"Ramón José." Rosita warned, using his whole name. "Otto." Reggie warned also, but to Otto. "Small party?" They pleaded in unison to their sisters,   
but the girls just glared at them.

 

"Fine! You're no fun, now that you're dating Twister, Rosita!" Ramón José  complained, running inside with Otto following him. "I think you're fun, _mi amor_." I told her in spanish, coming up behind her and enfolding her in a hug. She could feel my muscular arms tighten around her petite and curvy waist, realizing she had this extremely sad look on her face, which made Reggie gasp in shock and Otto rush over to Rosita, hug her lovingly, while glaring at Ramón José and saying:

 

"Dude! Why'd you do that? You know how sensitive she is when you say stuff like that to her." Then he softened up, looked at Rosita and said: "Don't bother hanging out with him. If he yells at you or you guys get into a fight, you can always hang out with me and Reg. I'm sure we'd love to have some company over."   
He rubbed her back in reassurance. Reggie smiled at Rosita and said:

 

"Yeah. You should totally come over. I'm sure Raymundo wouldn't mind. and Twister too. since he always comes over. Or if not, we can either go tear it up at MadTown, eat and hang out at The Shack, go blading, biking, surfing or chill at the amusement park." Rosita smiled at them through her tears and said:   
"Yeah. Okay, sure. Since Ramón José never wants to spend time with me anyways." Reggie smiled and then said:

 

"Great. here are our phone numbers." She, Rosita, Otto and I got our cell phones out and exchanged numbers. Then we all put our phones away and Reggie said:   
"Just in case Ramon goes aggro on you." Rosita wiped her remaining tears and said:

 

"Okay. Thanks guys." And Rosita and Ramón José did just that. They got into a heated fight about why Rosita spends all of her time with me and never with him."Because. All you do is skateboard in the empty pool which we use for pool parties and I'm stuck in the house doing nothing but clean the house."   
She replied, while they were inside now and Rosita was putting on her skate gear which consisted of: a helmet, elbow-pads, knee-pads and her blades. 

 

"Adónde vas?" He asked in Spanish.

 

"To hang out with Maurice, Otto, Regina, Sammy and Natalia. Since you never bother to spend time with me anyway." Rosita replied heatedly. She was already out the door.   
"HEY ROSITA! YOU HEADING TO OTTO-MAN'S HOUSE TOO?" I yelled as we skated towards each other and hugged.   
Someone cleared their throat behind us, making Rosita and I jump apart. "Sorry." Sam blushed, looking away.

 

"What are you doing here, Samuel?" Rosita asked gesturing towards his backpack and sleeping bag. She used Sam's actual name, which made him jump in surprise.   
"Ramon invited me. Well, begged me to come over. And I couldn't understand what he was saying because he was talking in Spanish." He answered blushing again.

 

"Okay, this is getting awkward. why don't we go inside?" Rosita suggested, grabbing my hand and Reggie grabbed Ramón José's hand.   
"I'm gonna go talk to Ramón, I'll be right back." I told them before heading into the kitchen. He had his head in the fridge when I came in, while Otto chatted with Rosita and Reggie.   
"Ramón, can I ask you something?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.   
"What up esé?" He responded grabbing a sports drink for himself and handing one out to me, since the Jiménez family never drank soda. 

 

"Are you cool with me dating your sister? 'Cuz I thought you were, but then you went and invited Sammy so you wouldn't have to spend time with us." I asked curiously, opening the sports drink lid. "I'm fine with it, really man, it's just, with Sammy here I feel less of a third wheel and more like one of the crew." He replied chugging his sports drink. 

 

"So we're cool?" I asked, taking a sip of mine. "We're cool, bro." He laughed, tossing his sports drink bottle in the recycling bag, which was hung up by the basement door.   
I joined them in the living room and sat next to Rosita. She took my sports drink and took a sip without touching the brim.

 

"Hehe, technically we just kissed." I laughed, slipping an arm around her neck. She reached up and kissed me. "No, we really did." She smiled.   
"Can we go one day without you two sucking face and being cochino in front of me?" Ramón José asked."Lo siento, hermano." Rosita blushed in Spanish.   
"Lo siento _,_  esé." I added also in Spanish.

 

"Who wants to play a game?" Sam asked breaking the awkward silence. We all agreed and he pulled a board game out of his backpack.   
"I just got this the other day. All you have to do is answer a question and someone has to guess who wrote what." He explained to us and handing us all a pad and pencil.

 

"Sounds easy enough." Ramón José commented, while Otto and Reggie agreed. "Okay I'll go first, 'If you could be anyone in the world right now who would you be?' " Sam asked. We all answered and passed the papers to Rosita and Reggie. "Okay, you have nobody but me, Reggie Rocket, Megan Fox, and Rosita Jiménez."   
She read aloud, grinning at me and Reggie smiling at this.

 

"Um, Rosie and Reggie you're nobody but me, Ramon Jose and Otto you're both Megan Fox, and Twister you're Rosie." Sam guessed.   
"Why would you want to be Rosita?" Ramón José asked me. "Probably for the same reason you want to be Megan Fox." I replied flinching away from him and Otto frowned.    
 You perv,eso es mi hermana!." He yelled in Spanish and punching my shoulder. "She's hot, homie!" I defended myself and Otto agreed, even though I don't know why.

 

 _"_ I'm gonna whomp you so hard for that!" He shouted back. "Hey guys break it up! You're acting like immature little children! Oh my God!" Rosita interjected. "Ramón, quit being so protective of me, I can handle myself!" She told him. "And Maurice, no more cutesy couple stuff. Pero gracias." She replied in Spanish and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Starting now." She added after getting a death glare from Ramón José.

 

"Okay, my turn! If you could have any super power in the world, what would it be?" I asked. When everybody was done, they passed their answers to Ramón José.   
"To fly, mind read, and x-ray vision." He read out, scowling at me and Otto, Sam and Reggie were beginning to worry about him and were attempting to cool him off.   
"Sammy and Otto want to fly, Rosita and Reggie want to read my mind, and you want to see through girls' clothes." I answered, getting them all correct.   
"Who's next?" Sammy asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the day, seeing as I've started on this earlier. But my computer crashed and erased my old chapter. So I'm going to start fresh.


	8. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the eighth chapter in the series. and there's going to be hot and heavy make-outs, partial nudity, teasing and groping of the breasts.

 

 

**_Morning After_ ( _Twister's POV_ )**

 

"I should go." I told Rosita, not making any attempt to leave her king-sized bed which was sooo comfortable as I kissed her.

 

"Yeah, you should babe." She replied, kissing me back and playing tonsil hockey with her own strawberry-glossed mouth. I was leaning over her as she dug her Coral Red painted fingernails into my back and my buff stomach was pressed against her topless bared chest as she wasn't wearing a bra and was only in her red lacy thong.   
"Really I should." I repeated myself, leaving a trail of kisses down to her collar bone and then her cleavage, which made her moan in ecstasy.

 

"Okay." She agreed, pulling my mouth up to hers. She traced my lips with her tongue before sliding it in to play tonsil hockey again. We made out for another five minutes before I finally had to pull away and then squeezed her huge breasts, which made her moan again.

 

"I'm gonna go before the man wakes up and catches us topless." I whispered in her ear. "Ramón José could sleep all day, mi amor." She teased, biting my ear gently, which caused my man-thing to harden. "So not what I meant, babe." I replied.

 

"I know." She grinned. "Now I really have to go." I told her, jumping up and rolling out of her bed and landing on my feet.   
"Don't forget this." She sighed annoyed, and throwing me my shirt. "Thanks." I told her, while putting it on.

 

"See you later." She puckered, blowing me a kiss which I happily caught. "Aw man, this sucks." I whined, slipping into my sleeves and sneaking out the door.  
I tiptoed across the hall and climbed into my sleeping bag that I snuck out of last night to spend time with Rosita.

 

Otto, Sammy and Reggie were all fast asleep. "Don't think I didn't see you sneak in." Ramón José grunted, rolling over in bed, which was the pull-out sofa bed.

 

 

 ****************TWISITA*****************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the day, seeing as I've started on this 6 days and 3 weeks ago. Please comment and tell me what you think. Or if not, you can just fave as usual. If I get a lot of comments or faves, let's say 8 or more, I'll start on another chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power or the canon characters. The only people I own are Rosita, Ramon Jose and Natalia!
> 
> I have all these ideas for Twister and Rosita running around in my head. So instead of making multiple fics, I'm just going to write a bunch of one-shots and try to fit them all here and see where it goes. Mentions of sex. so if you're uncomfortable with that, DON'T BOTHER READING! Some go together and others don't.
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of one-shots about Twister and Rosita told in different P.O.V. A/N: Some mature themes, so if that's not your thing, don't read. Plain and simple. You've been warned. and also, Twister and Rosita are mature and older. and there's also some spanish dialogue in here. So, if you don't understand Spanish, the meanings are in quotations.


	9. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I never forget to put this on the last chapter, but I do NOT own Rocket Power or the canon characters, I'm just using them. The only people I do own are Rosita, , Ramon Jose Sr, Marisol Jimenez and Natalia Suarez. but she'll be in the story later on.
> 
> A continuation of my Twisita one-shots. I'm still waiting on people to comment and fave the last story. Please read it, you'll like it or you'll regret it. Again, they're all teens in my one-shots. and by the way, Rosie and Twister call each other by their birth names, and Otto and the gang call them by their nicknames.

 

 

***********************************TWISITA**************************************

 

 _**A New Start** _ **( _Rosita's POV_ )**

 

"Le dije que no y eso es definitivo!" Ramón José Sr. told me after I asked again if Maurice could spend the night. He never had a problem with Maurice staying over before, but now that we're dating he's rarely allowed. Even Ramón José Jr. had trouble convincing him to allow it and he's his best friend, along with Otto.

 

"Vamos papá, es Maurice. Y además, tú fuiste el que le rogaba que me salí en el primer lugar después de lo que pasó con Ángel." I protested in Spanish,   
trying to get him to change his mind.

 

"¿Se supone que tranquilizarme? Él es todavíaun niño Rosita." He replied crossing his arms.

 

"Papá por favor! Mañana voy a la universidad con Regina y Natalia, y no lo volverá a ver hasta que me voy en Acción de Gracias. Eso es casi cinco meses de diferencia!" I reminded him in Spanish and getting down on my knees and begging. "Por favor, por favor, por favor!" He looked down at me and dropped his arms to his side.  
Even though I was wearing curve hugging  _Jennifer López_ jeans and a crop top.

 

"Multa." He finally gave up. I scrambled up to hug him and say thank you in Spanish when he stopped me. "Pero, te quedas en la sala de estar, duerme en el suelo y se duerme en el sofá. Y sus padres tienen que estar bien con él también." He ordered in Spanish.

 

"Gracias!, gracias!, gracias!" I shouted in Spanish, pulling my dad into a tight hug. "Voy a dejarlo entrar." I grinned running to the door with Regina, Natalia and Otto getting up to follow me, but I told them to stay because I didn't want them to ruin the moment for us.

 

"Ya está aquí?" Ramón José Sr. asked surprised and in Spanish. "Sí, hablamos de sus padres en ella primero antes de venir por aquí. "   
I told him in Spanish and then opened the door to let Maurice in.

 

"Dijo que si." I said as soon as I saw him, but he wasn't looking at my face. He was looking at my cleavage-bared chest and toned stomach with a lust-filled look on his face and licking his lips, liking what he saw. "Hey! Ojos para arriba, mi amor." I told him by snapping my fingers in front of his face.

 

"¿En serio?" Maurice asked shocked, pulling me into a hug, picking me up and twirling me around on the porch. "Hey! Bájame! No puedo respirar!" I whined in Spanish, kicking and punching him until he put me down finally.

 

"No hagas qué me arrepienta de esto!" My dad shouted in Spanish on his way up the stairs to his and my mom's bedroom. Reggie really envied me. because I was beautiful, smart, talented, had an actual mother instead of a stepmother, was bilingual like my parents, brother, Maurice, Lars, Sandy, Raoul, Clio and had a boyfriend that was bilingual like me.


	10. A Dream, a Wish Your Heart Makes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the tenth chapter in the series and Rosita has a very hot and heavy make-out dream that involves her and Twister kissing and Twister attempting to grope her breasts and Rosita digging her hands into his bare back, so that she can leave her mark on him to make sure that he was hers.

 

 

**_A Dream, a Wish Your Heart Makes?_ ( _Rosita's POV_ )**

 

_He came over to study. We were upstairs in my room with books spread out around my king-sized bed that was so comfortable and unopened. He leaned down to kiss me, one hand steadying himself above me, the other slipped under my Black Crop Top Zip Up but with the zipper down creeping its way up to my chest so that he could have better access to my huge breasts. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, making me moan ecstatically. I had my hands dug into his bare back and making sure he wasn't going anywhere._

 

_And 'Problem' was blaring loudly in the background from my I-Pod Touch radio, while we were passionately making out. "Oh Maurice." I sighed into his mouth.-_

 

"Maurice!" I shouted sitting up on the couch, waking up. Maurice? I was dreaming about Maurice?   
I had a hot and heavy make-out dream about my brother and Otto's best friend Maurice? Panicked, I looked around the room to make sure nobody heard my outburst.

 

"Mommy?" Maurice mumbled rolling over on his stomach, still asleep. I sighed and leaned back on the couch, happy that he didn't wake up. "¿Tuviste un bueno sueño?" My eyes shot open when Ramón José asked. He was leaning over me with a huge smile on his face. "Oh Maurice bésame!" He said in Spanish and in a girly voice, mocking me and laughing at me as he went to lay back down in his sleeping bag.

 

"What's going on?" Sam mumbled groggily. "Nada, go back to bed." I groaned, annoyed that he could be so nosy sometimes and dip into other people's business. Sam rolled his eyes but did it anyway and passed back out a minute later. I knew I'd get blackmailed from Ramón José for life, just like I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit the last one with them all ending up kissing the ones they like, was probably stretching it but I couldn't resist myself and thought it'd be a cute ending.


	11. ¿Por Qué Ella? (Why Her?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the eleventh chapter in my continuous Twisita Shorts series. and the reason why I've decided to name this chapter title '¿Por Qué Ella?' is because it basically means "Why Her?" in Spanish, so I hope you can understand this.

 

 _**¿Por Qué Ella? (Twister's** _ _**POV) (WARNING!: Kind of dark, mention of death, drinking and sex)** _

_**(** _ **A/ _N_ _: I wanted to do something other than a mushy story, so I hope nobody gets upset with this one.)_**

 

We had just gotten back from the funeral and went to the Shore Shack where Ramón José Sr. was hosting the memorial for Natalia. Lars, Ramón José, Otto, Sam, Sherry, Trish, Reggie, Pi, Spudz and I were sitting at separate tables when Rosita came out of the back room, Tipsy.

 

Lars was a mess and could barely take care of himself after learning that his girlfriend was hit by a drunk driver, so when he stood up to help Ramón José get Rosita,  
I persuaded them to let me take care of her. After all she was my girlfriend, just as much my responsibility as theirs. 

 

"Rosita, have you been drinking?" I asked her surprised and leaning in to smell her breath. She took it as an advance and leaned in to kiss me.   
"Maybe a little bit. Let's go have sex, mi amor." She giggled, pulling me back into the room she just exited.

 

Wasting no time at all, she slipped her hands under my shirt and tried peeling it off before I stopped her.

 

"No quiero apresurar este." I pulled away from her and placing my hands on her shoulders to keep her a good distance away. "Desde cuando?" She snorted unconvinced.  
"Usted ha prácticamente me rogaste a dormir con ustedes desde el día en que nos reunimos." She pointed out in Spanish and trying to fight against me.

 

"Rosita, estas borracha." I tried reasoning with her in Spanish.

 

She may have been right. I had wanted to sleep with her for a while now, but not like this. Never like this. Not when she wasn't herself and fully aware of her decisions.

 

"Vamos bebé,  sé que deseas." She whispered seductively in Spanish and in my ear before sucking on my earlobe.

 

"Rosita, sé que tienes miedo después de lo que le pasó a Natalia, pero yo no puedo hacer esto. No voy a tomar ventaja de usted." I promised her in Spanish and restraining her once more. "¿Quién dijo algo acerca de tomar ventaja de mí? Yo soy el que lo _sugirió_!" She shouted in Spanish and trying to pull away.

 

"Vamos Rosita, deja que te lleve a casa." I offered in Spanish and steering her towards the door.

 

"YO NO QUIERO IR A CASA!" She screamed in Spanish, fighting hard to get away. I fought back just as hard, trying not to hurt her. I pulled her against my chest and held her tight as she punched at my sides, trying her best to get away until she finally gave up, stopped fighting and wrapped her arms around me.

 

"¿Por qué ella, ¿por qué tenía que pegarle?" She sobbed into my shoulder and in Spanish. "No sé, yo sólo, yo no lo sé" I told her, trying my best to comfort her by rubbing her back. Things were never going to be the same in Ocean Shores now. Someday we'd move on, but we'd never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my Twisita one-shots. I'm still waiting on people to comment and fave the last story. Please read it, you'll like it or you'll regret it. Again, they're all teens in my one-shots. and by the way, Rosie and Twister call each other by their birth names, and Otto and the gang call them by their nicknames.
> 
> Disclaimer- I never forget to put this on the last chapter, but I do NOT own Rocket Power or the canon characters, I'm just using them.  
> The only people I do own are Rosita Jiménez, Ramón José Jiménez Jr., Ramón José Jiménez Sr., Valentina Jiménez and Natalia Suárez. but she'll be in the story later on.


	12. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the twelfth chapter in my ongoing series and Ramón José is still not happy about Rosita's love and sex life, while Otto, Reggie and Sam are. and Twister has a very interesting dream that involves him eating a sandwich that's as big as a skating rink.

 

**_Coming to Terms_ ( _Ramón José's POV_ )**

 

"Man this sucks! Rosita gets her own room while we all have to share this tiny one!" I complained. Ramón José Sr. and Valentina were asleep in their room while the four of us, plus Regina, all got sleeping bags and were on the floor. Twister had no problem falling asleep, he never did. He was smiling about some dream of his and snored.

 

"I bet Twister wouldn't mind sharing a room with Rosie." Sam teased, noticing Twister's smile too. "Que dices, wey? I asked in Spanish and getting angry, my Jiménez temper flaring up. Otto and Regina both attempted to calm me down. "Nothing." He gulped, hiding under his covers. "I can't believe that he's dating her." I groaned staring at my homie, thinking of ways I could, but wouldn't, hurt him. Unless of course, he hurt Rosita.

 

Then Otto and I would hurt him then, because we were both very protective of her. "Really? we always thought he was kind of smitten with her." Sam and Regina shrugged, both poking their heads out of their sleeping bags. "He's supposed to be my best homie and he's dating my hermana!" I whined, still not okay with the two of them. but Otto, Regina and Sam were thrilled that Rosita and Twister were a couple.

 

I didn't even want to know what took him so long to get back here after walking Rosita to her room or what he was dreaming about that made him so happy. The thought of the two of them  _together_ sickened me and grossed me out. "Aren't you happy for them though? It's your  _best homie_ and your  _sister_!" Otto and Sam replied, trying to make it sound better than it was. "Whatever man, it's still sick!"

 

I groaned rolling over on to my side, with Regina cuddling closer to me on the blanket on the floor while I covered both of us with another blanket and putting my arm around her while we slept and Otto and Sam cooing at this. No matter how you said it, either in Spanish or English, it was  _our_ best friend and  _my_ hermana, it was wrong. (Twister's dream)  _'Mm a sandwich as big as the skating rink'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I never forget to put this on the last chapter, but I do NOT own Rocket Power or the canon characters. I'm just using them.  
> The only people I do own are Rosita, Ramón José, Ramon Jose Sr, Valentina Jiménez and Natalia Suarez. but she'll be in the story later on.
> 
> A continuation of my Twisita one-shots. I'm still waiting on people to comment and fave the last story. Please read it, you'll like it or you'll regret it. Again, they're all teens in my one-shots. and by the way, Rosie and Twister call each other by their birth names, and Otto and the gang call them by their nicknames.


	13. Fixing Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the thirteenth chapter. and this is going to be where everyone is in college now and this is going to be where Twister is upset with Rosita dumping him over the phone. and he overreacts by thinking she's moved on with another guy, but Rosita tells him no and they start arguing about it and then she feels ashamed about the whole thing and she apologizes and Twister forgives her and asks her to promise to never leave him again and she happily accepts his promise by kissing him and the rest is history with them.

 

 

**_Fixing Mistakes_ ( _Twister's POV_ )**

 

"Estás bien güey?" Ramón José asked concerned, since he was my roomie instead of Otto because Sam was his roommate, coming in to check up on me after Rosita just threw away my heart, stomped on it and kicked it in the gutter. We were all in college now so I thought things would finally be different for us, better, and she goes and does this. "Qué?" I asked in Spanish and coming back into reality. "Soy buen hombre." I lied. 

 

"Güey, eres mi mejor homie, sé cuando me mientes." He pointed out resting a hand on my shoulder. "Yo no me esperaba esto." I opened up to him, dropping my head into my hands. "Yo tampoco, pensé que ustedes duraría para siempre." He told me, patting my back.

 

"Sé que suena cursi, pero lo hice." He added. "Yo no entiendo por qué ella haría esto?" I asked, standing up and pacing my room. "¿Quieres Otto y yo para saber si hay otro chico?" He asked, getting my attention. "Hay otro chico?!" I shouted and panicked in Spanish. "Hombre Lo siento, no debería haber sacado el tema, no sé!" He replied, trying to relax me. "¿Quién llama a su novio de dos años y _dos años_ , y rompe con ellos por teléfono? Pensé que me refería más a ella que eso!" I yelled, upset.

 

My hands were balled up into fists and before I knew what was happening, I punched the wall beside me. "AY!" I shrieked in pain. "Pues ¿por qué has hecho eso?" Ramón José shouted in Spanish and coming over to check on me. My hand was bruising and turning purple so I knew I broke it. "El hombre que voy a tener que llevarte al hospital!" He added frustrated and in Spanish. On our way to the car, Ramón José's phone rang. "Quién es?" I asked. By the look on his face I figured it was his sister, the heart breaker.

 

"Dame un segundo." He told me before answering the phone.

 

"Ro, tendré que llamarte más tarde. Tengo que tomar Twister al hospital ahora." He told her in Spanish. There was a pause in the conversation, obviously her talking back in spanish. '¿Por qué molestarse con el hospital, simplemente dejarlo morir en la cuneta con el corazón'. I imagined her saying. "No es nada. Te voy a contar sobre ello más tarde, me tengo que ir." He told her before hanging up. At the risk of sounding like a jealous ex- _novio_ , I decided not to say anything about their phone call and opted for silence.

 

We didn't talk on the way to the hospital, we didn't talk while we waited for a doctor to see me and we didn't talk when one finally did. I did end up breaking my hand,   
so I got a cast and pain pills which I popped in my mouth right away.

 

"Te amo, man." I told him by saying 'I love you' in Spanish on the ride home. I was feeling woozy which meant the pills were working, which was a good thing. When we got home, someone was sitting on the floor outside of our apartment and leaning against our door. They popped up when they saw us. I could barely keep my eyes open but I could've sworn I saw dark brown hair.

 

Then I knew the pills were working because why would _she_ be here?,  _she_ didn't care about me anymore. I heard Ramón José say that he was going to stay at Reggie's apartment because he needed some space, no, to give us space. He'd be back in the morning. I went and fell into bed, falling asleep quickly. Not, however, before I heard Rosita say she was sorry in Spanish, maybe I was asleep already and dreaming that, I must have been. I woke up and it was dark.

 

I went to scratch my head and ended up hitting myself with what I thought was a club, but realized was just my cast which suddenly hurt. I got up to get a glass of water and take another pill, but ended up stumbling over the mess on the floor. "AY GUEY!" I screamed in spanish for the second time that day, after stubbing my toe. Ramón José shot up in bed, no doubt because I woke him. "Lo sentimos man, me golpeé la punta del pie. vuelve a dormir."

 

I told him in Spanish. Only he didn't listen and instead, turned on the lights. That's when I realized that it was Rosita in Ramón José's bed, not Ramón José.

 

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" I asked surprised and in Spanish. "Vine tan pronto como me colgué con Ramón José.Todo lo que dijo fue que él le estaba llevando al hospital, Yo estaba preocupado por ti mi amor." She replied in spanish and getting out of bed. "¿Por qué debería estar preocupado por mí, no estás a mi novia más recuerdas?"

 

I rubbed it in, knowing it would hurt her. and Otto was right. She was sensitive whenever people either yelled at her or bullied her. and that was one of the things I loved about her. her sensitivity, her aggressive behavior and her hot-headed temper. But her aggressiveness and temper were the two things that really turned me on. "Maurice, que todavía se preocupan por usted. Voy siempre lo hara." She barely whispered, unable to look at me. "¿Por qué lo haces?" I asked, turning on her and needing to know the answer.

 

"Discúlpeme?" She questioned in Spanish and unsure of what I meant. "¿Por qué rompes conmigo. ¿Hay otro chico?" I asked her, not sure if I'd be able to handle the answer. "POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!" She shouted in Spanish and offended. "Entonces por qué?" I asked again.

 

"Maurice, sólo diecinueve eres. Yo soy la única chica que te has besado, fechado y acostaste con. Usted está en la universidad y usted debe estar viviendo el sueño, el dormir con una chica diferente cada noche, ir a fiestas y conocer gente nueva. Te estoy deteniendo."

 

She informed me in Spanish and looking at everything in the room but at me. "¿Quién dijo que quería nada de eso?" I asked her, getting angry all over again. "Usted no puede ahora, pero no quiero volver a mirar hacia atrás con todas estas qué pasaría si." She replied. "Vos si? ¿Es por eso que creo que lo haría?" I asked her, shaking now.

 

"¡No! Maurice te amo, y no me arrepiento un momento que he pasado contigo." She assured me and holding my arms to steady me.   
"Rosita, quiero estar con usted y sólo usted." I told her. Looking down at her make-up free face, I realized she was crying. I took my thumb to wipe away the tears. 

 

"Soy tan estúpido! She cried in Spanish, hitting herself in the head.  
"Lo siento Maurice, por todo esto." She told me by pulling my broken hand up to her mouth to kiss it. "Perdóname?" She asked.

 

"Sólo prométeme que no me dejes nunca de nuevo." I told her. "Prometo." She swore, leaning up to kiss me. My forehead, my cheek, my lips, anywhere she could.   
"Te amo." I told her, glad to be kissing her again. "Yo también te amo." She smiled up at me.

 

I dragged her back to my bed where she cuddled up against me and we both fell back asleep, but I opened my eyes again. She was so short, compared to me. I looked down and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Like a baby almost. The moonlight made her skin glow and she looked even more beautiful than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I never forget to put this on the last chapter, but I do NOT own Rocket Power or the canon characters, I'm just using them.  
> The only people I do own are Rosita, Ramon Jose, Ramon Jose Sr, Marisol Jimenez and Natalia Suarez. but she'll be in the story later on.
> 
> A continuation of my Twisita one-shots. I'm still waiting on people to comment and fave the last story. Please read it, you'll like it or you'll regret it. Again, they're all teens in my one-shots. and by the way, Rosie and Twister call each other by their birth names, and Otto and the gang call them by their nicknames.


	14. Único en su clase (One of a kind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourteenth chapter in the series. and Ramón José, Rosita, Otto, Reggie, Sam and Twister are chillin' on the beach, catching some rays, and Twister finally confesses to Rosita that he likes her because she's 'One of a kind'. and she confesses to him that she likes him too by telling him that she was trying to get his attention by dressing sexy. and then, after everybody is gone, they end up getting their freak on, while on Rocket Beach and they are completely naked. and then, by the next morning, they end up in bed naked together at Twister's house.

 

 

**_Único en su clase - (One of a kind) (Twister's POV)_ **

 

Here we go again, pretending we're just friends. The six of us, minus Natalia, at the beach and you won't even look at me. Rosita mounted her board, which looked bad ass by the way, and rode the wave like a pro, her long beautiful dark brown hair blowing behind her.   
I filmed her all the way through until she finished and jumped into the water on her own.

 

"Twist, vato, hello!" Ramón José shouted at me and waving a hand in front of my face. "Vato, estabas mirando totalmente a mi hermana!" He laughed hysterically, while Reggie looked at him with a frown on her face. "¿Qué, no, yo no estaba!" I lied and almost dropped my camera as I turned to look away from Rosita. "Vato admitirlo, tan como ella!" Ramón José continued to laugh. "Yo no!" I shot back, sure that my face was tomato red. "Sammy, what do you think?" Ramón José asked our blonde friend in English, because he couldn't understand Ramón José when he talked in Spanish.

 

"Um, do I have to be the tie breaker?" He asked timidly. "Oh look, Rosie's back." He smiled nervously. "Lo que echo de menos?" She questioned, looking between the five of us and waiting for an answer. "Nada." I jumped in before Ramón José could open his big mouth and Otto looked at him as if hoping he did.

 

"Claro,  _Maurice_ , no es  _nada_." He laughed before going to catch the next wave, Reggie giving him a hug for luck. "I'm gonna sit this one out." Sam informed us, slowly paddling back to the beach. "Over there." He added, gaining more speed to get as far away as possible. "Qué está pasando?" Rosita asked me, the only one left, while Ramón José, Reggie and Otto all joined Sam on the beach. "Argh!" I moaned, slapping my forehead. "Maurice, ¿qué pasa?"

 

She asked, paddling over to me and wearing her sexy black two-piece thong bikini. We were side by side now, our legs practcially touching. She reached out and put a hand on my knee. "Maurice?" She tried encouraging me to talk. "Yo también podría decirte antes de Ramón José hace." I told her and taking a deep breath, before continuing.   
"¡Esto es muy vergonzoso!" I whined, unable to look at her and tell her how I feel.

 

"Maurice, ¿qué es? Usted me puede decir nada." She assured me by grabbing my hand and yanking me so I would look at her. She was beautiful. "Me gustas bien!" I shouted a little too loudly and making the surfers beside us glance our way. "Oh." She blushed, dropping my hand right away.

 

"El hombre ahora las cosas son raras entre nosotros!" I complained in Spanish, dropping to lay on my surf board and continously hitting my head against it. "Maurice, ¿podría detener ese?" She asked, getting my attention. I looked up to see her smiling down at me, laughing.

 

"¿Crees que esto es gracioso?" I asked her miserably. She was laughing at me,  _laughing_! "No, no, por supuesto, no!" She replied, still shaking with laughter. "Bueno,tal vez un poco." She admitted. I groaned and started hitting my head again. "Maurice haga el favor de dejar de golpear su cabeza?" She begged again. "Por qué debería? Te dije que usted y le _gustó_ y se rió de mí!" I protested, continuing to hit my head. "Maurice, yo sólo estoy riendo porque, bueno, porque ya es hora!" She smiled, splashing water in my face. "Acerca tiempo para qué?" I asked confused and in Spanish.

 

"Que finalmente admitido que me gustó! Yo estaba empezando a preocuparse Otto, Reggie, Sammy y Ramón José estaban equivocados y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo tratando de llamar su atención." She laughed. "¿Qué quieres decir tratando de llamar mi atención?" I asked, finally sitting up.

 

"La semana pasada, cuando me puse los pantalones vaqueros, no fue porque me quedé sin ropa limpia. Yo estaba tratando de conseguir que usted me mira como uno de los chicos en vez de una niña." She admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "Pero es por eso que me gusta usted, porque usted es un chica!"

 

I shouted again, catching strangers' attention. "Quiero decir, obviamente, que eres una chica y tienes pechos grandes para uno, pero tú no eres una de esas muñecas Barbie molestos que data Otto. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti." I told her honestly in Spanish and quieter this time. "¿En serio?" She blushed and looked down at her board, while some of her hair began to fall gracefully forward her shoulders and lifted her head so that she would look at me properly. "Rosita Jiménez, eres único en su clase. Eres hermosa, increíble, increíblemente sexy e increíblemente talentosa cantando y bailando sabio. aunque nunca he oído cantar y bailar antes." I replied in Spanish and smiling at her.

 

She smiled back and reached out for my hands, pulling me closer to her. It wasn't until she closed her eyes that I realized what she was doing. I closed mine too and leaned in for my first kiss and obviously hers too... and fell in the water. She laughed at me until I pulled her off her board and into the ocean with me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked straight into my eyes. The sexy black two-piece clashed incredibly with her sexy and caramel-tanned skin and also showed off her sexy curves and cleavage.

 

"Yo también me gustas Maurice." She teased, pulling me against her for a kiss. Our first, but definitely far from our last. and this caused me to wrap my muscular arms around her curvy waist and eagerly slip my tongue into her mouth as soon as she was going to say something else and explore her mouth, our tongues duelling each other, not letting our lungs breathe for air, both of us moaning ecstatically. and then we stopped for a moment so that we could paddle out to shore and continue our make-out session. 

 

Once we made it to shore, I pushed her down on the sand while she eagerly spread her arms and legs so that my body was covering hers and continued to kiss her, trailing hot kisses down her body, our hormones raging uncontrollably now. "Oh, Maurice. don't stop." She moaned, while I continued to caress her body with my rough, manly and skilled hands. But I knew one thing that totally turned her on. She turned her head to the side so that I could kiss her neck.

 

Which I did and she moaned loudly, which was like music to my ears. and we stopped for a minute and both looked around. Rocket Beach was completely deserted now and the sun was setting, which meant that Ramón José, Reggie, Otto and Sammy had gone home now and even Lt. Tice was gone as well as the shoobies. Which meant that we had Rocket Beach to ourselves. and then we looked at each other, smiled and I continued to kiss her neck.   
  


That wasn't until she decided to pull the drawstring from my swimming trunks and pulled them down until I was completely naked, my birthday suit suddenly on full display. and I did the same with her bikini. We were both completely naked on the beach. and good thing Officer Shirley wasn't on duty. because she would have us arrested for public nudity. But since we were so tight, she would never do that.

 

Rosita looked at my huge dick with a lustful look in her eyes and said: "Fuck me, Maurice." and I gave her the same look and did what she said. "This is probably gonna hurt, baby." I warned her and positioning myself. "I don't care. I want it to hurt. I want you inside me now." She whined, getting horny and wet. and then, I told her to wait because I wanted her to feel good for her first time and went to get her purse, because she had some  _K-Y: Yours + Mine Couples Lubricants_.

 

I opened the package, tore off the plastic, took out the purple  _Mine_ Lubricant, unscrewed the cap, poured 1-2 drops into my hand, closed the cap and set it aside. and then, I proceeded to rub the lubricant on to her vaginal area and saw her smile at me and told me to continue. Which definitely hurt at first, but that's what she wanted to happen. It eventually got to the point where it felt amazing to her. We both did a loud scream and came together at the same time, both of us drenched in sweat.

 

The next morning, we found ourselves at my house, in my room and sleeping naked in my bed. Well, she was. and I only had my Hanes underwear on and my arm was around her nude waist. I looked out my window and saw that it was still dark outside. We didn't come home until two in the morning. That meant we've been gone all night, having sex on Rocket Beach. I was afraid that my mom would barge in here and yell at us for staying out late, but she and my dad were asleep in their room and same with Lars.

 

But knowing Lars, he would just open his big mouth and start telling them that Rosita and I had slept together on the beach alone.   
Even though they specifically told us to wait until we got married to have sex.

 

But we didn't want to wait. We just had to do it right away. and I was hoping that I didn't knock her up either, because her father would strangle me if I got Rosita pregnant at sixteen. and I pulled the covers off and looked at her stomach to see if it was getting big, but it wasn't. It still looked the same. and I did the same with her breasts, to see if they were swollen and bigger than they already were, but they weren't. They were normal. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

She wasn't pregnant, she was just horny and needed release. Then we got out of the bed, gathered some clean clothes and took a shower together, to prevent us from smelling like sex. Once we got out, I turned the water off, covered ourselves in towels and went to my room to change. We were used to seeing each other without our clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I never forget to put this on the last chapter, but I do NOT own Rocket Power or the canon characters, I'm just using them. The only people I do own are Rosita, Ramon Jose, Ramon Jose Sr, Marisol Jimenez and Natalia Suarez. but she'll be in the story later on.
> 
> A continuation of my Twisita one-shots. I'm still waiting on people to comment and fave the last story. Please read it, you'll like it or you'll regret it. Again, they're all teens in my one-shots. and by the way, Rosie and Twister call each other by their birth names, and Otto and the gang call them by their nicknames.


	15. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, for this chapter, the gang will all be at Ramón and Rosita's house playing Truth or Dare. And after the game, things will get pretty steamy between Twister and Rosita after their brief make-out session which will continue upstairs in Rosita's master bedroom where clothes will be removed and undergarments will remain on. The fun is just getting started for the two young lovers.

 

 

_**Truth or Dare (Rosita's P.O.V)** _

 

Regina, Sherry, Trish, Otto, Sam and Maurice all came over to spend the night.

 

We all moved to the living room, since it was huge, when Ramón José Sr. and Valentina left to their room and fell asleep and decided to play a game of Truth or Dare, my brother's idea. "Popcorn's done." Ramón José told us, finally joining everybody in the living room to get the game started.  
He set the bowl in the middle of the circle and everybody dug in.

 

"Who goes first?" Sam asked, unsure of how the game worked. "Why don't you start?" Sherry suggested, making him blush red and causing me, Trish and Regina to giggle together. "Okay, Twister, Truth or Dare?" Sam asked. "Dare!" Twister replied excitedly. "Um, I dare you to stuff as much popcorn in your mouth as you can." Sam dared him. Maurice did as he was told and started shoveling popcorn in his mouth until he couldn't fit another kernel in.

 

"Done!" He mumbled as some food fell out of his mouth. He swallowed the rest of it before turning to Ramón José and asking him. "Dare duh."  
Ramón José grinned. "I dare you to lick Reggie's arm, elbow and hand." Maurice laughed when Regina scrunched up her nose, causing me,  
Trish and Sherry to giggle. Ramón José did as he was told and then turned to Sherry and to ask her.

 

"Truth, I don't want to lick anything or anyone." She shuddered. "Alright, is it true that you've never had a crush on someone in this room?"  
Ramón José asked her and making her blush darker than Sam ever has. "No." Sherry replied and squeezing her eyes shut, feeling embarrassed.  
"I knew it!" Ramón José laughed and holding his stomach and soon enough, Otto joined in.

 

"Whatever! Rosie, truth or dare?" She asked me and changing the subject. "Dare, por favor." I replied in Spanish, biting my lip nervously and blushing even redder than Sherry or Sam, causing Regina and Trish to giggle again, even though Sherry understood what I said. "I dare you to switch shirts with Twister until it's  your turn again."

 

Sherry told him. She knew I had a crush on him and apparently, Regina and Trish both knew too and this was punishment for me laughing at her and for admitting she had a crush on someone here, which me, Regina and Trish all knew was Sam.  


 

"Vamos Maurice." I told him by taking his hand and going into the kitchen, not willing to undress in front of my brother or Otto, who was hoping to see me strip even though Trish wouldn't like the idea of me giving him a striptease.

 

"¿Cómo es esto justo para mí?" Maurice complained, following me anyways and keeping his eyes on my butt.  
I took off my belly shirt and held it out for him.

 

"Ah!" He screamed quickly, turning around before taking his off and reaching out for mine. "You know you've seen me in less, dude." I pointed out, referring to when we go to the beach as I shrugged into his T-shirt. He just blushed and slipped mine on. "How do I look?" He asked, ignoring my earlier comment.  


 

His shirt practically went down to my knees, which also displayed my long model-like legs since I grew a couple of inches taller, causing Maurice to start drooling and then wiping some drool off of his chin, and my army-green belly tank top was way too tight for him. What you couldn't already see, you could imagine perfectly.   
It took every ounce of control I had, not to reach out and stroke his abs.  


 

"What do you think?" Maurice asked the group when we walked back in, holding hands. Ramón José and Otto whistled at him as Trish slipped a dollar into his belt, even though he wasn't a stripper but looked like he could be one. "Nice look Twister." Sherry laughed. "Your turn Rosie." She smiled at me and faking it, causing me to growl and give her the evil look. "I guess that leaves you Regina." I said turning to look at her. "I know I'm going to regret this, but dare." Regina replied.

 

"I dare you to lick Ramón José's leg, ankle to knee as payback for him licking your arm." I grinned, happy with my dare. "Gross! His leg is so hairy Rosie!" She shuddered."  
Ramón José couldn't stop laughing uncontrollably as he stretched his leg out in front of Reggie. She licked it and then spent the next few minutes, wiping her tongue on her hand and eating popcorn to get rid of the taste. "Okay Twister, truth or dare." Reggie turned to him to ask.  


 

"Truth." He swallowed nervously, afraid of the look Reggie was giving him. "If you had to kiss someone in this room, who would it be?"  
She asked, making me hold my breath for the answer. "Um," He started, rubbing his neck. "Rosita." He replied looking up at me, then the floor, then back at me, then to the floor again. I blushed and smiled, happily relaxing back against the couch. He chose me. Maurice wants to kiss me.

 

"Vato!" Ramón José complained, punching Maurice in the shoulder and breaking my train of thought.  
"Oh cut it out. Solo estás celoso él no te escogió." I joked in Spanish, knowing that would set him off. "As if, I'd want to kiss Regina!"  
He shouted before realizing what he was doing. Regina, who was starting to look bored, perked up at this before reaching across the bowl to kiss him.

 

"Oh yay, it's become one of those parties." Sam said, shrinking off to a corner.

 

"So if we're done playing, can I have my shirt back?" Maurice asked me, coming up to my side and startling me. I was so shocked by Reggie that I didn't even notice him move.

 

"¿Qué?" I asked, turning away from the lip-locking pair. "My shirt, can I have it back?" He asked again. "Oh, right." I replied. Only instead of doing just that, I copied Reggie and her confidence and leaned up to kiss the guy I wanted to. "Or we could make out like them." He said afterwards, before pulling me back into his embrace.

 

"Actually, I have a better idea. Vamonos mi amor. We're going upstairs." I told him by seductively biting my lip, getting out of his arms,   
getting up and crooking my finger in a 'Come and get me' manner, in which he responded happily,   
by dutifully following me out of the living room and chasing after me and up the stairs to my master bedroom.   


 

Where we went inside, closed and locked the door, and hurriedly took all of our clothes off until we were in our Sexy Lace Thong Panties and Calvin Kline Black underwear and topless since I didn't bother to wear a bra and he never bothered to wear a shirt and he was shirtless, showing off his pecks and abs, which I couldn't see.

 

And then I proceeded to take some small, strawberry-scented candles out of my closet and place them in every corner of my room that wasn't flame-retardant, turned off my light and proceeded to my comfortable king-sized bed, where I crawled towards my pillows, turned around, fell back on the bed with him hovering over me and continuing our kiss from earlier, which turned into a full-blown make out session that lasted all night.

 

And it started to get hot and heavy when Maurice started to kiss me from my stomach, to my breasts, to my neck and finally my lips, which were parted from when he kissed my stomach and he decided to shove his tongue in my partially open mouth and french kiss me, which caused me to wrap my arms and legs around his neck and waist,  
and also caused him to pick me up from the bed and continue kissing me.

 

"So, it's just us since Twister and Rosie decided to take the party upstairs in her master bedroom." Sherry told Sam, meeting him in his hiding spot when he also noticed that Maurice and I had gone upstairs to make out in my room. "Oh what the heck. and yeah. Those two are so horny." Sam replied, before leaning in to kiss her as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, the last one with them kissing the ones they like, was probably stretching it but I couldn't resist myself and thought it'd be a cute ending, except for the part with Twister and Rosita having a hot and heavy passionate night in her master bedroom.
> 
> Please fave and comment and I'll add more. Instead of jumping the gun like last year, how about just 3 comments and faves this time and I'll add more chapters? More faves and comments equal more chapters!


	16. Ask Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the sixteenth chapter and will happen where Twister has Ramón Sr. and Valentina's blessing to marry Rosita, even though he also gets Ramón's blessing too.

 

 

********************************************************************************TWISITA****

 

_**Ask Me (Twister's POV)** _

 

"¿Que es eso? (What is that?)" Ramón José asked, referring to the custom-designed diamond engagement ring I was holding out to him, before handing it back to me.

"I already asked Ramón José Sr. and Valentina. They cried and said their niñita was growing up too fast but they were happy."

I told him, thinking back to yesterday when I asked his dad for Rosita's hand and blessing.

 

"You're my best bro and she's your hermana, so I thought I'd ask you too. I'm gonna marry her either way but I respect you man, so I'd thought I'd run it by you first."

I swallowed, afraid of what his response might be.

 

"When are you going to do it?" He asked, still staring at the sparkly engagement ring.

 

"Tonight, as soon as she gets off work with Reggie." I replied,

taking a seat on the left side of the couch and knowing that she and Reggie were waitressing and bussing tables at the Shack.

 

"Buena suerte (Good luck)." He patted my shoulder supportively.

 

"Gracias (Thank you)." I exhaled.

 

"No problemo homie. And Twist, thanks for asking me first. I know you didn't have to and that means a lot to me." He told me by crashing down beside me,

grabbing a controller.

 

"So does this mean you're okay with this?" I asked him skeptically.

 

"If she's gonna marry someone, why not my best bro?" He smirked, handing me the second controller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stop writing for these two! I have other fanfics that I need to finish, but I keep coming back here and adding more to this! Here's the third part in what seems to be an unending stream of one-shots!
> 
> I have some more 'Twisita Shorts' but they're going to be kind of rated between T and M, leaning more towards M so unless I get comments asking me to write and post them, I'll just stick with the K-T stuff. If I do post them, I'm going to change the rating just in case. If you want more, let me know by leaving me a comment or kudos, COMMENT AND KUDOS! Gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Rocket Power or the canon characters. The only people I own are Rosita, Ramon Jose, their parents and Natalia!
> 
> I have all these ideas for Twister and Rosita running around in my head. So instead of making multiple fics, I'm just going to write a bunch of one-shots and try to fit them all here and see where it goes. Mentions of sex. so if you're uncomfortable with that, DON'T BOTHER READING! Some go together and others don't.
> 
> Ages of OCs in order:
> 
> Rosita Jimenez-16 or 17  
> Ramon Jose Jimenez Jr.-16  
> Natalia Suarez-17 or 18 (because she's going to college with Lars soon)  
> Ramon Jose Jimenez Sr.-?  
> Marisol Jimenez-?


End file.
